1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting mechanisms for mounting electrical modules or the like having mounting flanges on their peripheries to spaced apart support members and more particularly, to a spring mounting clip for fastening the mounting flange of an electric connector to the sides of an opening in a support panel or chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of electrical and electronic equipment, it is often desired to fasten electrical modules or components, such as connectors, switches, potted IC circuits and the like to support panels or chassis.
More specifically, in cases where the module is provided with a housing having an attached integral peripheral mounting flange, the module may be supported within an aperture in a panel by fastening end portions of the flange to the panel material adjacent the periphery of the panel aperture.
Various forms of spring clips have been devised for aiding in the fastening of such flanges to the panel material. Typically, these clips have a clamp portion which springingly engages the front and rear surfaces of a panel adjacent a mounting aperture. After the clamp has been affixed to the panel, fingers extending from the clips engage certain surface portions of the module mounting flange to provide some degree of restraint to the movement of the module relative to the panel after the mounting flange of the module has been put into place between the fingers.
Such prior art spring clips, if not supplemented by conventional fasteners, such as screws, or bolts, or the like, acting through aligned holes in the flange and panel generally do not provide sufficient restraint to a connector mounted in this fashion under the influence of forces associated with the mating and particularly, the unmating of the connector with a complementary connector part. If the aperture is not sized within close tolerances, a connector may move out of or away from the clamping fingers to an extent that it becomes detached from the panel or other support member.